The present invention relates to a vehicle-body structure of a vehicle, and in particular to a vehicle-body structure of a vehicle, in which a suspension forming member is supported by a support member provided between a first face portion the suspension forming member penetrates and a second face portion provided to face to the first face portion, and a manufacturing method of the same.
As a structure to support various members forming part of a suspension device, such as a bolt and nut or a trailing arm, (hereinafter, referred to as “suspension forming member”), a specified structure, in which the suspension forming member is provided to vertically penetrate a plate-shaped member which is arranged substantially horizontally and forms various frames or brackets, and this suspension forming member is supported by a support member which is fixed to the plate-shaped member such that the suspension forming member is positioned above the plate-shaped member with a space, is applied to vehicles, such as automotive vehicles, in some cases.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 2001-048050, for example, discloses the structure, referring to FIG. 3, in which the bolt for fixing the rear end portion of the sub frame is provided to penetrate the bottom face portion of the outrigger which is arranged below the boarder portion of the floor panel and the dash panel and fixed to the lower faces of these panels, and this bolt is supported at the upper-and-lower two points of the support member and the penetration portion of the outrigger. Herein, the support member is fixed to the outrigger such that it is provided above the bottom face portion of the outrigger and below the dash panel. According to the technology of the above-described publication, by utilizing the space between the outrigger and the dash panel, the bolt for fixing the sub frame can be positioned at an appropriate level for the suspension device and also supported stably at the above-described upper-and-lower two points.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 2006-306135 discloses the structure, referring to FIG. 5, in which the bolt for attaching the suspension cross member is provided to penetrate the bottom face portion of the side frame which is fixed to the lower faces of the floor panel, and this bolt is supported at the upper-and-lower two points of the support member and the penetration portion of the side framer. Herein, the support member is fixed to the side frame such that it is provided above the bottom face portion of the side frame and below the floor panel. According to the technology of the above-described publication, by utilizing the space between the side frame and the floor panel, the bolt for attaching the suspension cross member can be positioned at an appropriate level for the suspension device and also supported stably at the above-described upper-and-lower two points.
However, in a case in which the support member to support the suspension forming member is provided between the first plate-shaped member penetrating the suspension forming member and the second plate-shaped member facing to the first plate-shaped member like the technologies of the above-described publications, there is problem in that the support member joined to the suspension forming member may be easily made vibrate due to the vibration transmission from the suspension device.